


Вольф

by Eibhleann



Category: Die Mitte der Welt | The Center of the World - Andreas Steinhöfel
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Вольф приходит к Филу извиниться за тот выстрел.





	Вольф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365634) by BenjaminsGarten. 



> **Оригинал:** Wolf von BenjaminsGarten, запрос на перевод отправлен.  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Фил/Вольф, Глясс, Диана, Михаэль, Вольф/Николас (упоминаются)  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романтика, постканон  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Присутствует детальное описание самоубийства (но не очень подробное). На секс только намеки

**I**

Это произошло, когда я остался один в Визибле. Мне не было, чем заняться, и я бесцельно слонялся по пыльным комнатам. Поэтому когда в дверь позвонили, я беспечно открыл её. На пороге стоял Вольф. Просто стоял на пороге. У меня упала челюсть.  
– Привет, – робко сказал он. – Я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой.  
Несмотря на то, что на дворе было жаркое лето, он был одет в черное полупальто. Я не знал, что и ответить.  
– Могу ли я войти?  
Во мне боролась вежливость с желанием захлопнуть дверь перед его лицом. В конце концов, вежливость – и любопытство – победили. Я провел его на кухню, но присесть не предложил. Вольф прислонился к буфету и с явным интересом принялся изучать содержимое старой полки для пряностей.  
– Почему ты это сделал? Почему ты выстрелил в Николаса? – вопрос сам сорвался с моего языка.  
– Потому что я ужасно ревновал, – ответил он, не смотря на меня.  
– Вот как?  
– Я так ревновал к этому типу. Он ведь тебя не любил, я видел это.  
Моя челюсть упала во второй раз. Он сказал это так спокойно, как само собой разумеющееся. Как там говорится, устами младенцев и безумцев глаголет истина?  
– И все ещё это не причина для стрельбы.  
– Нет, я ведь всего лишь сумасшедший.  
И снова как само собой разумеющееся.  
– Я действительно сожалею, Фил.  
– Почему ты говоришь это мне? – мой голос потеплел. – Ты ранил Николаса.  
– Я уже пытался извиниться перед ним, но мне не позволили приблизиться к нему. Это и понятно.  
– Да, я бы даже… Ладно.  
Я позволил ему войти. Почему? Любопытство? Нет, я должен был захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом. Но я хотел знать, что он может рассказать, как объяснит свой поступок, что он сегодня делает и как у него дела.  
– Где ты был последние шесть месяцев? – спросил я.  
– В психушке. Там было тяжело, и позже я вернусь туда, – он отвернулся от меня. – Ты знаешь, я могу думать сейчас об этом без…  
– О чем думать?  
– О том, как она, моя мать, отрезала свои волосы, а потом вскрыла себе вены. И я сидел возле неё, в окружении волос, и ничего не мог сделать. Я был ребенком.  
Меня охватил озноб. Вольф прислонился головой к дверному косяку. Внезапно мне захотелось положить руку на его плечо, но я сдержал порыв.  
– В кино показывается, как вскрывают вены, но на самом деле никто не может умереть от таких порезов. Полнейшая чушь. Вены нужно резать вдоль. Она поступила именно так.  
Я сжал руки в кулаки. Вольф закрыл глаза и медленно закатал рукава своего пальто, повернул предплечья внутренней стороной вверх. Я шагнул ближе. Его предплечья были покрыты тонкими алыми полосками – поперечными рубцами. Они выглядели удивительно аккуратными. Сначала я был очарован этим рисунком, потом до меня дошло.  
– Никто не умирает от такого, Фил, – невыразительно произнес он.  
– Но ведь это болит?  
– Вначале, когда ты режешь сам себя, ты не ощущаешь никакой боли, только облегчение. Потом начинает болеть, если лезвие не стерильно. Это если говорить о боли.  
– Почему ты делаешь это?  
– Я поступаю так, когда не знаю, как справиться со своей болью. Только иногда моя агрессия выливается на других людей, – он прикрыл свои руки и повернулся ко мне.  
– Ты все ещё с ним? – внезапно спросил он.  
– С Николасом? Нет, он не хочет разговаривать со мной после того выстрела.  
– Тогда у тебя целых две причины ненавидеть меня, – он не смотрел на меня.  
– Это не так. Незадолго до того, как ты выстрелил, я порвал с ним. Так или иначе.  
Что–то неуловимое промелькнуло на его лице. Я решил, что скрою, что вернулся бы к Николасу, если бы в тот момент не прозвучал выстрел.

**II**

После этого дня я то и дело замечал Вольфа в городе. Мы дружелюбно приветствовали друг друга, да и только. Я не знал, что сказать или о чем с ним поговорить. Мы перемещались по городу как две одинокие субмарины. Люди обходили стороной нас, гея и сумасшедшего, а мы сами очень ловко перемещались в пространстве, избегая друг друга.  
В один жаркий летний день я пошел искупаться к реке. Справа и слева на берегах росла высокая трава. Когда я подошел ближе, то увидел белое тело в траве. Я присел на корточки, потом лег и пополз ближе. Там бежал обнаженный парень. Он лежал на животе, но я узнал Вольфа по светлым волосам. По всей видимости, он спал. Его кожа была очень светлой, мой взгляд скользнул по его рукам, лежащим под головой, узким плечам, ягодицам. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня сквозь траву, как будто ощутил присутствие. Возможно, он только что услышал меня. Я был сильно смущен, увидев его вот так. Наверное, я даже покраснел.  
– Привет, Фил, – сказал Вольф, как будто не произошло ничего особенного.  
Я поднялся и подошел к нему.  
– Ты хочешь искупаться в реке?  
Он вел себя совершенно естественно, будто и не лежал обнаженным, тогда как я не знал, как мне поступить. Я испытывал некоторые затруднения с тем, чтобы раздеться прямо перед ним. Чтобы не показаться глупым, я, наконец, сел рядом с ним и снял футболку через голову.  
– Ты часто купаешься в реке? – спросил я.  
– Да, здесь очень красиво и нет людей.  
Жители городка не плавали в реке, хотя вода была чистой. Они предпочитали посещать бассейн.  
– Сегодня тебе не повезло. Я пришел.  
Вольф рассмеялся.  
– Есть вещи и похуже.  
Вольф смеялся! Должно быть, на терапии его подменили клоном. Я рассмеялся. Непонятно почему, теперь мне было гораздо избавиться от штанов. Вольф пристально посмотрел мне в лицо.  
– Когда ты пойдешь в воду, я с тобой.  
– Окей, пошли.  
Все, что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться здесь и продолжать смущаться.  
Позже мы лежали на животе рядом друг с другом под теплым солнцем, я смотрел на затылок Вольфа, на его волосы и вспоминал, как в детстве всегда хотел к ним прикоснуться. Они были такими красивыми, светлыми и волнистыми. Сейчас они отросли до подбородка. Я вновь ощутил острое желание дотронуться до них.  
Внезапно я задался вопросом, как долго Вольф был влюблен в меня? Неужели с тех пор? Я упрекнул себя за неоправданное тщеславие. Мысль о парне, влюбленном в меня половину своей жизни, конечно же, льстит, но я отбросил её.  
Вольф повернул голову и посмотрел на меня. Сейчас его глаза не были мертвыми, в них появилась жизнь, в этих прозрачно–серых глазах.  
– Ты скучаешь по нему, своему другу.  
– Вообще–то, он не мой друг. В основном, мы всего лишь трахались, – это прозвучало горше, чем задумывалось.  
Вольф медленно вытянул руку из–под своей головы и положил на мою щеку, просто положил на щеку, молча, продолжая смотреть на меня.  
– Знаешь, он практически никогда не целовал меня.  
– Я бы всегда целовал тебя, – произнес он в своей спокойной манере.  
Не думая, я придвинулся к нему и поцеловал. Его рот приоткрылся для меня, его руки скользнули мне на шею, наши языки нежно прикоснулись друг к другу, прежде чем яростно сплестись.  
Я приник к нему, все мое существо прижалось к его телу. Мое желание растворило все мои мысли, я тонул. Это было горячо, но не продлилось долго.  
Когда все закончилось, я не мог смотреть Вольфу в глаза. Я не знал, о чем только думал. Взволнованный, я сел. Медленно, потихоньку я начал говорить.  
– Я шел с Николасом этой дорогой, когда она была покрыта снегом. Вокруг все было спокойно и мирно. Я рассказал ему, как видел его занимающимся сексом с моей лучшей подругой. Мы… Внезапно прозвучал выстрел, и Николас потерял глаз, – Вольф сел рядом со мной. Я чувствовал его ладонь на моей руке, он целовал мое плечо. – Николас начал кричать, он кричал так громко. Как животное. Лежал в снегу и кричал.  
Вольф целовал мою шею, смущал меня прикосновениями своих рук. Я откинул голову назад, чтобы слезы не катились по моим щекам.  
– Я обошел сваленные в кучу дрова, и там увидел тебя с пневматическим ружьем в руках. Ты все повторял "О, бедный бегун, о, бедный бегун"…  
Я ощутил влагу на своем ухе. Я хотел оттолкнуть его, но ничего не сделал.  
– Я понимаю, Фил, я понимаю, я не дурак. У тебя могут быть другие, совершено разные, тебе не нужен парень из психушки, который выстрелил твоему бывшему в глаз, – он говорил спокойно, даже монотонно. – Не беспокойся о том, что только что произошло. Я знаю, что это ничего для тебя не значит, – в его голосе было только смирение. – Я сейчас уйду.  
– Значит ли это что–либо – для тебя?  
Вольф медленно убрал свои руки с моего тела.  
– Да, значит, – он поднялся и оделся. Я пребывал в растерянности.  
– Подожди, Вольф! Я не отсылаю тебя прочь, как кусок использованного мяса.  
На самом деле, ради себя я хочу, чтобы он остался, хочу подольше ощущать близость от этой встречи. Вольф присел рядом со мной и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
– Что ты хочешь, Фил?  
– Я не знаю.  
Внезапно я ощутил себя обнаженным и накинул на плечи полотенце. Мы знаем друг друга много лет, у нас только что был секс – мы только что трахались, как сказала бы Паскаль. Но знаем ли мы друг друга вообще?  
– Фил, здесь я забыл, что счастье не для меня, на один чарующий, чудесный момент, но будет лучше для тебя ещё подумать об этом.  
Я обнял его. Он оттолкнул меня.  
– Отлично, Фил, я не приму твою жалость.  
Он не произнес это резко. Он и не смотрел на меня.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что это была жалость?  
– А не была? – он посмотрел на меня пронзительно и серьезно.  
– Не была.  
Я был уверен. Я снова обнял его. Наверное, я сошел с ума. Совершенно сошел с ума.

**III**

Глясс поймала меня в холле.  
– У тебя появился новый друг?  
– С чего ты взяла?  
Я все ещё не рассказал ей о Вольфе. Однако несколько раз я незаметно проводил его в свою комнату. Благо, Визибл достаточно большой, чтобы иметь возможность ни с кем не пересекаться.  
– Мой дорогой сын, ты снова меня недооцениваешь. Даже если бы ты не сиял, я, по меньшей мере, заметила бы, что ты не пьешь из двух бокалов одновременно.  
Попался по глупости. Следовало сразу же помыть бокалы.  
– Я знаю его? – спросила она.  
– Не то, чтобы.  
– Как его зовут? Хей, Фил, – он попыталась обнять меня. Я увернулся.  
– Мне надо идти в школу. Хорошего дня, мама, – я выскочил через входную дверь и только успел услышать:  
– Тебе тоже.  
Вечером я сидел на поросших сорняками ступеньках в библиотеку. Это был приятный теплый летний вечер. Среди кустарников в саду поставили гриль.  
– У тебя появился новый друг?  
Михаэль вышел во двор через стеклянную дверь библиотеки. Было бы чудом, если бы Глясс не рассказала все своему другу. Надо полагать, она отправила его поговорить со мной по–мужски.  
– Да, появился.  
– И ты счастлив?  
– Да, вполне.  
– Что значит "вполне"? – Михаэль всегда прицельно бил по больному. – Ты не доверяешь его чувствам?  
Доверяю ли я его чувствам? Я прислушался к себе.  
– Я доверяю его чувствам…  
– Но?  
– Я не знаю, это сложно объяснить, – я уставился на темноту в саду.  
– Послушай, Фил, для кого–то, кто впервые влюблен, ты выглядишь слишком отчаявшимся.  
Михаэль обнял меня своими руками, прижал сильнее. От него исходил приятный аромат дорогого лосьона после бритья.  
– Это парень, который выстрелил в Николаса, – сказал я тихо ему на ухо. Его объятия не ослабли ни на мгновение, и я позволил себе потеряться в них.  
– Ты боишься, что он может снова выстрелить?  
– Я не знаю, он сильно изменился.  
– Но не стал другим человеком.  
Почему Михаэль снова так точно попал в больное место?  
– Да, он все тот же, очарованный заспиртованными эмбрионами, чья мать убила себя, когда ему было четыре, расстрелявший гнездо маленьких птенцов, разрушивший глаз Ника.  
Михаэль снова обнял меня. Как это прекрасно чувствовалось.  
– У каждого есть история, Фил. К примеру, у твоей матери, но ты можешь любить кого–то из–за этого на самом деле.  
Его слова походили на слова стереотипного отца из американских сериалов, но я был благодарен ему за них.

Позже ночью, я лежал в своей кровати и рассматривал потолок. Из–за лунного света тени веток кипариса за окном создавали разнообразные узоры. Тишина и свежесть ночи потихоньку проникали в комнату. Внезапно дверь распахнулась.  
– Ты сошел с ума! – голос моей матери прогрохотал в комнате. – Как ты мог сойтись с этим психопатом? – на мгновение я подумал, что она хочет ударить меня. – Он выстрелил в Ника, а ты переспал с ним. Неужели тебе настолько нужен секс?   
– Мама.   
Михаэль появился в дверях позади Глясс. Но она ещё не закончила.  
– Я знала, что твои отношения с Ником дали трещину, но не думала, что все так плохо.   
– Глясс, – Михаэль успокаивающе положил ей руку на плечо.   
– Большое спасибо за понимание, мама. Оставь меня в покое.  
– Понимание! Кажется, ты отлично понимаешь этого парня. Это была случайность, что он выстрелил в Ника. Досадный несчастный случай.   
– Уходи, Глясс.   
– Пошли, – Михаэль вывел её из комнаты как на буксире. Потом он вернулся.   
– Извини меня, Фил. Она очень долго расспрашивала меня, пока я не сдался. Я не имел ни малейшего представления, настолько бурно она отреагирует. Она успокоится позже, – Михаэль выглядел абсолютно беспомощным. Новая черта в его облике.  
– Хорошо. Оставь мне в одиночестве, пожалуйста, – я едва сдерживал слёзы.   
– Хорошо, Фил, – Михаэль ушел.

Ночь была душной, я катался по матрасу из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти удобное положение, однако не мог уснуть. Наконец я пошел в ванную принять душ. Я не стал включать свет. Мне было достаточно яркого лунного света, проникающего сквозь грязное окно. Я открыл холодную воду, потом горячую. Старенький бойлер зафырчал. Я не замечал свою сестру, пока она не встала рядом со мной.   
– Неужели у тебя не нашлось занятия получше в два часа ночи, чем принимать душ?   
– Что ты делаешь здесь в такое время? – вернул я вопрос.  
– Я была у Дэнниса.  
– Было хорошо?   
Мне было действительно интересно. Диана оживала, когда они были вместе. Она позволила тонким бретелькам своего длинного летнего платья упасть с плеч и встала ко мне по душ.   
– Да, было хорошо.   
– И поэтому ты вынуждена в два часа ночи принимать душ? – язвительно спросил я.  
– Очень смешно, Фил. Это твое объяснение для вспышки любви к водным процедурам?   
– Нет, я только что поссорился с Глясс.   
Диана щедро намылила себя гелем для душа и дружески поделилась пеной со мной.  
– Я сейчас с Вольфом, Диана.  
– Из–за этого ты поссорился с Глясс?   
– Да.  
Диана уставилась на стену позади меня и некоторое время ничего не говорила.  
– Юноша со сломанной душой, очень смело, Фил.   
– Ты не думаешь, что я сошел с ума.  
– Я встречаюсь с парнем, который когда–то вонзил нож мне в плечо, если ты не забыл.   
– Но тогда мы были детьми, – я положил руку на ужасный шрам на её плече.   
– Я считаю, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, Фил, – она коротко улыбнулась мне, вышла из–за душа и завернулась в полотенце. Она ушла также незаметно, как и пришла. Диана не умела контролировать свои драматические появления и уходы.

**IV**

Невзирая на все предубеждение Глясс, месяц спустя я все ещё встречался с Вольфом, и, не смотря на мои собственные сомнения, я был счастлив. Не смотря на свирепые взгляды матери, которые она каждый раз бросала на нас, я приглашал Вольфа в дом.  
Прошлое внезапно ворвалось в обыденность красочной открыткой. На следующий день я пытался научить Вольфа, насколько это возможно, как реагировать на происходящее.  
– Я получил открытку от Николаса. Через неделю он вернется в городок и хочет со мной встретиться. Я также хотел бы увидеть его, поговорить с ним. Это беспокоит тебя?  
Вольф не смотрел на меня.  
– Я понимаю, – невыразительно произнес он.  
– Что ты понимаешь?  
Он аж подпрыгнул.  
– Я не идиот, Фил. Я знаю, что ты все ещё влюблен в него. И что ты хочешь сделать с таким придурком, как я, когда бегун в городе.  
– Скажи, ты сумасшедший?  
– Да, сумасшедший.  
Он взмахом руки скинул все вещи с полки и выбежал из комнаты. После секундного ступора я помчался за ним.  
– Вольф! – кричал я на весь коридор. Никакого ответа. Я выбежал через входную дверь.  
Дорога. Я замер в растерянности на подъездной дорожке. Навстречу поднималась Диана.  
– Тебя, что, ударила молния?  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, дорогая сестра.  
– Прекрасно. Что случилось?  
Я рассказал ей, что произошло.  
– Вот это да. У этого парня может быть комплекс неполноценности, поэтому ему нужно видеть, что ты все ещё влюблен в него.  
– Чушь.  
– Если нет, когда ты можешь вернуться к сладкому Николасу.  
– Я не хочу к нему возвращаться.  
– Тогда скажи это своему парня.  
– Дело в том, что я не знаю, где он.  
– Начни поиски с его дома.  
Ничего лучше не пришло мне в голову, так что я пошел по дороге вниз, к городку.  
Вольф жил в безвкусной новостройке. Измученный, я позвонил в дверь. Его отец открыл мне и впустил. Я спросил, дома ли Вольф. Он осмотрел меня с ног до головы. Потом постучал в дверь и втолкнул меня в комнату, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Вольф лежал на кровати, свернувшись в клубок. Он выглядел как несчастная птица, выпавшая из гнезда. Из проигрывателя доносились наиболее депрессивные завывания из репертуара R.E.M. Я взял его руку. Предплечья были покрыты свежими полосами, с тонких порезов сочилась кровь. Я поцеловал его руку и слизал кровь.  
– Ты знаешь, что слюной можно дезинфицировать? – спросил я. Он не ответил. – Ты, наверное, думаешь, что раз Николас в городе, то я отправлю тебя в какую–то пустыню. – Ноль реакции. – Я так не сделаю. Я больше ничего к нему не чувствую. Я люблю тебя, – последнее предложение я прошептал.  
Он выпрямился. Теперь я увидел, что и другая его рука покрыта такими же красными полосами.  
– Господи, Вольф.  
– Ты действительно думал, что одной руки будет достаточно, если я потерял тебя? – он снова лег, отвернулся от меня и подтянул ноги ближе к животу как эмбрион. Я лег позади него и обнял. В такой позе мы пролежали долго, очень долго.  
– Пожалуйста, больше так не делай, Вольф.  
– Я не могу тебе этого обещать, – он погладил мою руку, – но не беспокойся, все не так плохо. Я имею в виду, у этого нет никаких побочных эффектов, как у других вещей.  
– Я думаю, это ужасно. Разве твой отец не замечает?  
– Он не замечает, – глухо произнес он.  
Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как обнимать его, обнимать так сильно, будто я не падаю.  
– Sometimes everybody hurts … – донеслось из проигрывателя.  
Когда я вернулся, Глясс стояла на веранде. Она смотрела, как я поднимаюсь, а ветер развивал её волосы.  
– Что произошло с твоим другом? – во всем её виде не было ни намека на мягкость.  
– Ничего, он немного рассек руку.  
– Не жди, что я буду сочувствовать ему, Фил.  
– Не жду.  
– Если захочешь, можешь как–нибудь пригласить его на ужин, – сказала она строго, развернулась и пошла в дом.

**V**

– Множество осколков, – сказал Вольф.  
Мы снова лежали на животах в траве у реки. Я только что рассказал ему о своей семье. Не все, но многое.  
– Ничего общего с твоими осколками.  
– Ты единственное, что у меня есть, Фил.  
И я снова был в ужасе, в ужасе от выводов и правды в его словах.  
– Ты тоже мне нужен, Вольф.  
– Возможно, – сказал он с сомнением.  
Я потряс головой.  
– Даже если я иногда боюсь тебя, если иногда беспокоюсь о тебе, Вольф, это в тысячу раз лучше, – я улыбался. – И ты всегда целуешь меня.  
Он посмотрел на меня, внимательно. Я не мог долго выдержать его взгляд. Я перевел глаза ниже, на его задницу.  
– Почему ты постоянно смотришь на мою попу?  
– Потому что она мне нравится.  
Он коротко рассмеялся, затем положил голову на руки. Я ласкал, легко и успокаивающе, его шею, плечи. Потом поцеловал его в местечко, где сходились напряженные лопатки, медленно провел губами вдоль позвоночника, и поцеловал его прекрасную попу. Очень медленно он развел ноги, совсем немного. Я поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедер. Вольф тихо простонал и перевернулся на спину. Мои губы поцеловали то же самое место, прежде чем подняться вверх.  
– Фил, – шептал он. – Фил. 


End file.
